


something about us

by moondanse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, mentions of minor pet death, nct dream shares one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: “What should we tell the guys?”The question comes in breaths across Donghyuck’s jaw, lips ghosting over skin. Renjun trails tiny kisses down to his collarbone and Donghyuck sighs, content.“Mmm,” he hums, resting his head back against the wall. “What if we don’t tell them anything?”Or: Renjun and Donghyuck are dating; they place bets on who will take the longest to notice.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 64
Kudos: 737





	something about us

**Author's Note:**

> practicing social distancing by writing more renhyuck
> 
> i am 100% convinced that renjun would be the most romantic boyfriend ever. lms if u agree.
> 
> this gets a little spicy in a few spots (pretty heavy making out and some implied sexual content), but nothing explicit! and there's a mention of a pet dying but it isn't graphic or prolonged. i'm sorry but it had to be done for that good ol' hurt and comfort, you know? 
> 
> this is essentially just a lot of fluffy boyfriends and nct dream being idiots. hope you enjoy!

“What should we tell the guys?”

The question comes in breaths across Donghyuck’s jaw, lips ghosting over skin. Donghyuck threads his fingers through Renjun’s hair and relishes the way his nose nuzzles into his neck. Renjun trails tiny kisses down to his collarbone and Donghyuck sighs, content.

“Mmm,” he hums, resting his head back against the wall. “What if we don’t tell them anything?”

Renjun lifts his head then, hands gentle but firm on Donghyuck’s shoulders. He’s sitting square in his lap - something that’s become much more frequent these days. 

“Hyuck,” Renjun starts, carefully. “I’m not going to be your dirty little secret.”

Donghyuck flushes red. “No, no,” he says, shaking his head in protest. “Not like that. I mean… what if we played with them a little? If they’re going to make a big deal of it, which they will, we might as well have some fun with it.”

Renjun stares for a moment. The idea tumbles around in his head for a good thirty seconds. He imagines all the ways this could pan out - and smiles. “You mean like, dropping hints that we’re dating and seeing how quickly they can figure it out?”

“Exactly,” Donghyuck grins. “ _If_ they can even figure it out. Mark’s such a dumbass sometimes; we might have to spell it out for him.”

The room lights up with Renjun’s laughter. Donghyuck can’t help but laugh with him. “No way,” Renjun says, pressing his thumb under the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt. “Mark is more intuitive than you’d think. Jeno’s the real dumbass here. He wouldn’t know sexual tension if it ran him over with a semi-truck.”

“Hm. You wanna bet?”

“On who will figure it out last?” Surprise and delight paint Renjun’s delicate features. “Donghyuck, you are an evil genius and I love you.”

“Thanks, babe. You’re right and you should say it,” Donghyuck preens and tightens his hold on Renjun’s waist. “What does the winner get?”

“Kisses?” Renjun leans forward, brushing their noses together. Donghyuck laughs.

“Bitch, we already make out every day. I want a real prize.”

Renjun hits him on the shoulder. “Okay, fine. How about 30,000 won?”

“Deal.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and leans in for another kiss. “You’re going down, Lee.”

“In your dreams, Huang.”

  
  


***

  
  


It’s a full week before any developments take place. They’ve set some parameters: no interfering to give yourself an advantage; no telling anyone unless they directly ask; don’t fucking cheat.

Because Renjun and Donghyuck are roommates (oh my god they were roommates), it's been fairly easy to keep things hidden. They’ve got unlimited couple time in the evenings and only have to play coy around the group. So far, suspicions are low.

The first to catch on to something is Jaemin.

“Hyuckie, _pleaaaase,_ why can’t you just skip studying? You’re like a perfect student; you’ll probably still do better than half the class. And even if you don’t, one fail won’t ruin your grade!”

Donghyuck frowns at his best friend sympathetically. He feels bad lying to Jaemin, but what else is he supposed to say? Hey, I can’t go to your impromptu game night because Renjun and I have plans to suck face all night? Yeah, no. Even if he hadn’t bet on Jaemin, he has no intention of ruining the fun of this so quickly.

“I’m sorry, Nana,” Donghyuck pouts, wrapping his arms around Jaemin in an attempt to assuage his guilt. “Next time, okay? This test is really important.”

Jaemin sighs a heavy, dramatic sigh. “Fine. I see how it is. We’ll be sure to have so much fun without you. You’ll regret this, Donghyuck Lee.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He’s almost certain he won’t.

  
  


***

  
  


Except he does.

Jaemin approaches him later that same day, anger radiating off of him in almost palpable waves. Although he had been the one to clearly march up to Donghyuck, ready to start a fight, Jaemin doesn’t say anything. Donghyuck is constantly exhausted by the passive aggressive nature of his friend. He sighs.

“Okay, what’s your problem?” Donghyuck finally bites, after ten minutes of sitting next to an agitated Jaemin in silence. “I thought we were over the game night thing.”

“We were,” Jaemin spits. Donghyuck is taken aback by the venom in his voice and blinks in surprise. “Until I found out that you lied to me. Why did you lie to me, Hyuck?!”

Donghyuck gulps. Uh oh.

“What? I wasn’t… I really do have a test on Monday.” And he does. He just doesn’t plan on spending that much time studying for it. He’s much more interested in studying the noises Renjun makes from underneath him.

“Then why, dear Hyuckie, did Renjun tell me you guys were hanging out that night?”

Jaemin sounds hurt, and Donghyuck feels the metaphorical rug get pulled out from under him. _Renjun said what? Yikes._

“Uhhhh,” Donghyuck drawls, for once at a loss for words. “He said that?”

“Yes,” Jaemin pouts. Donghyuck notices there are actual _tears_ in his eyes. Oh god, he feels horrible. “He said you guys had plans, but it’s no big deal and he’ll just reschedule and drag you along so we can all hang out together. Why would you lie to me, Hyuck? Do you really not want to come to game night?”

Donghyuck winces. “It’s not that,” he says. “I’m sorry, Jaemin. I hadn’t thought of rescheduling my thing with Renjun, and I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want you to get jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous of you hanging out with Renjun?”

“I don’t know, because you’re a Leo?”

Jaemin whines, but Donghyuck can already feel him deflating a bit, anger simmering into annoyed resignation. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I really am sorry.”

“Whatever,” Jaemin says. There’s a beat of silence before he grabs Donghyuck’s hand. “So you’re coming, right?”

Donghyuck sighs. “I guess so.”

Jaemin lets out an excited cheer, argument already forgotten. Donghyuck wishes he could forget half as easily.

  
  


***

  
  


“Why did you sell me out to Jaemin?” Donghyuck asks as he tosses his school bag unceremoniously onto his bed. Renjun looks up from where he’s watching Bob Ross videos on his phone, and takes out his earphones.

“Why did you lie to him?” he counters. Donghyuck opens his mouth to protest, but is quickly cut off. “The point of this isn’t to actively hide our relationship, right? It’s to be as normal as possible and see who puts the pieces together. It’s not weird for us to hang out alone unless you make it weird. Now he’s all suspicious.”

Donghyuck whines and throws himself across his boyfriend’s lap. “But I was really looking forward to our date night,” he pouts. “When else are we supposed to celebrate our one-week-aversary?”

Renjun chuckles, running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “It’s one week, Hyuckie. We’ll have plenty more to celebrate. Besides, doesn’t sneaking late night kisses in Jaemin and Jeno’s living room sound a little exciting?”

Donghyuck pushes himself up by the elbows and stares. “Shit, you’re totally right,” he says. “Why is having a secret boyfriend kinda hot?”

“Because it’s fun to see what we can get away with,” Renjun laughs in response, pulling Donghyuck fully into his lap. “Let’s not blatantly lie to our friends anymore, okay?”

“Okay,” Donghyuck sighs into Renjun’s lips. “No more lying. Except by omission, of course.”

“Of course. No need to tell everyone details about our sex life.”

“Sex life?” Donghyuck’s face burns red. “We’ve been dating for a week. All we’ve done is aggressively make out on your bed.”

Renjun grins. “Sure, so far. Like you said - it’s only been a week.”

Donghyuck gapes, skin burning impossibly hot at the implication. “Come here,” he says, roughly tugging at the collar of Renjun’s shirt. Renjun happily obliges.

  
  


***

  
  


Another week sees them back on Renjun’s bed. Donghyuck hovers over him, mouth sucking at the skin under Renjun’s jaw. Their shirts have been haphazardly discarded and long forgotten on the floor. Renjun has one hand buried in Donghyuck’s hair, while the other ghosts dangerously close to the waistline of his pants. He hisses as Donghyuck grazes his teeth against the red spot he’s so lovingly sucked into his neck, and bites down.

“Careful,” Renjun breathes, giving Donghyuck’s hair a warning tug.

Donghyuck chuckles and soothes the irritated skin with his tongue, making no move to pull away. “Please,” he teases. Renjun shivers at the feeling of hot breath against his skin. “I know you like it rough.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Renjun whines and pulls Donghyuck in to connect their mouths. 

Living together means they’ve had ample time to explore and experiment. That’s how this whole thing started - late night cuddles turned to tentative kisses turned to nightly make out sessions. Neither Renjun nor Donghyuck remember who started it (or maybe they are both too stubborn to own up to instigating), but soon enough they were balls deep in feelings town. It's a miracle none of their friends found out before they made it official, but they figure everything happened so quickly, there was no time for gossiping. 

Despite the horny-teenager levels of kissing and touching they’ve done, they’ve yet to sleep together. Donghyuck thinks tonight might be the night, if the way Renjun is melting under him is any indication. Renjun deepens their kiss and Donghyuck takes the opportunity to boldly grind their hips together, eliciting a noise from Renjun that goes straight to his dick. Holy shit. _Let me do that again,_ Donghyuck thinks, and—

There’s a knock on the door. 

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to groan, but in a much less sexy way. “Who the fuck is that?” he grumbles into Renjun’s cheek. 

“Ignore it,” Renjun says. He chases after Donghyuck’s lips, apparently determined to continue, but the knocking begins again. 

It sounds urgent, like someone is pounding their fists against the wood with all the strength and fervor in their body. 

“Open the fucking door!” Jaemin’s voice shouts from the other side of the wall. “I swear to god, if you guys are dead, I’m going to kill you!”

With a heavy sigh, Donghyuck climbs out of bed and moves to open the door. He motions to Renjun to stay quiet before peeking out into the dormitory hallway. 

Jaemin stares at him. 

“The fuck you want? I’m busy,” Donghyuck says, annoyance lacing his normally cheery tone. It takes two seconds for Jaemin to take in his disheveled, aroused, half naked appearance and another five to make sense of it all. He opens his mouth to explain his sudden interruption, then closes it again, gawking like a fish out of water. 

“Wh—holy shit,” he finally manages to blurt. “Are you—is there someone in there with you? _Who are you fucking?!_ ” Jaemin sounds incredulous as he tries to peek around the door to gain insight on who may be lying on the other side. Donghyuck stands his ground and tries not to blush too hard. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he responds with what he hopes is an easy smile. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Anyway—?!” Jaemin scoffs, jaw still hanging in disbelief. “We were supposed to get dinner ages ago. You and Renjun weren’t answering your phones, and nobody had heard from you, so I thought one of you finally snapped and you’d both died in some tragic murder-suicide. Where’s Renjun?”

Donghyuck has to try very very hard not to give everything away in his facial expression. If you ask him, he deserves an Oscar for his perfectly casual response: “How should I know? I’m not his keeper.”

Jaemin seems absolutely flabbergasted by this turn of events. He once again tries to peek past the door, but Donghyuck isn’t having it. 

“Seriously, who is it?” Jaemin whines. He thinks for a moment, then his eyes go wide. “Mark hyung?”

Donghyuck nearly chokes on his own spit. “Mark?! Are you crazy?!”

“Okay, okay. Yukhei?” 

“Dude, I wish.”

“Who is it then? Please tell me! I’m your _best friend_ —”

“Goodbye, Jaemin.” Donghyuck shuts the door in his face and locks it. He can still hear the other boy whining and desperately trying to gain entry as he crawls back into Renjun’s arms. 

Renjun is grinning. “Mark and Yukhei, huh? Should we ask one of them for a threesome sometime?” he whispers. 

Donghyuck’s whole body flushes in embarrassment. “If you think I’m sharing you with _anyone_ you are sorely mistaken,” he pouts, snuggling into his boyfriend's embrace. Renjun laughs and kisses the top of his head. 

“Fair enough. I’d rather have you all to myself, anyway.”

  
  


***

  
  


It’s pretty clear after that point that Jaemin is close to figuring things out, but nobody else has even batted an eyelash. Renjun feels genuine concern for the brain cells of his friends - where did they all go? What happened to them? He knows Jisung and Chenle basically share one brain cell between the two of them, but even that should be enough to pick up on the energy they’re putting out. 

But it isn’t. Not even when Chenle glances over during lunch and sees Renjun’s fingers slipping under the hole in Donghyuck’s jeans. 

“EEEE!” Chenle shrieks, pointing aggressively at Renjun’s hand on Donghyuck’s thigh. “What is that!!!!”

Renjun doesn’t move his hand, only rolls his eyes. “What is what?” he asks.

Chenle’s cheeks flush red, and he turns to gawk at the four boys on the other side of the table, all of whom wear blank and confused expressions. 

“That!” he says, pointing again. “Why are you feeling up Donghyuck’s thigh?”

Donghyuck glances over at Jaemin and laughs out loud at the look on his face. He can practically see the gears turning in his head, but he’ll deal with that later. For now, he turns back to face Chenle, reaching out and squeezing the younger’s bicep gently. 

“Men can be affectionate with their friends, Chenle dearest. I thought you were used to my skinship by now?”

Chenle looks unsure about this explanation. He glances over at Jeno and Mark for guidance, but they’ve both already lost interest in the conversation and have started talking about sports instead. “Yours, maybe,” Chenle starts, “but Renjun? I’ve never seen him do that to anyone else.”

“Renjun used to sit in Jeno’s lap all the time,” Jisung points out, hunched over his bowl of ramen. “I don’t think it’s too weird.”

“You’re overreacting, Chenle,” Renjun says with a shrug. “Besides, anyone with eyes could agree that Hyuck has nice thighs.”

There’s a slight pause as Chenle tries to rationalize what he’s witnessed. “Well, I guess…” he trails off. 

Donghyuck reaches out and pats Chenle affectionately on the cheek. “Don’t worry about it, little one. I’m sure Renjun will feel up your thighs one day, too.”

Across from them, Jaemin is suspiciously silent. 

  
  


***

  
  


He brings it up two days later. 

The three of them are squeezed together on Renjun’s bed, watching a movie on his laptop. Jaemin is snug in the middle. He’s been uncharacteristically quiet for the past hour, and Donghyuck and Renjun both know what’s coming. They exchange amused smiles behind Jaemin’s back, waiting for the ball to drop. 

Finally, it does.

“Okay,” Jaemin sighs, his eyes slipping closed in deep contemplation. Renjun leans over to pause the movie. “I’ve tried to wrap my head around this all week, and I still can’t believe it, but it’s the only sort-of-logical explanation I can come up with. Please set me free.”

Donghyuck bats his eyelashes at his friend. “Whatever do you mean, Nana?” he asks. Renjun tries unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. 

“You know what I mean,” Jaemin spits with a glare. He looks between the two of them, worry lines so deep in his forehead that Donghyuck fears they might stay there forever. “You guys are fucking, right? Like, each other.”

Renjun laughs again and Donghyuck can’t help but crack a smile at the sound. Jaemin looks absolutely horrified. 

“Jeez, Jaemin. You make it sound so vulgar. We’re _in love,_ ” Donghyuck says. 

The expression of horror turns to one of pure shock. “What? _LOVE?!_ You mean you guys aren’t just messing around?”

Renjun’s laughter explodes into a full cackle then. He leans onto Jaemin’s shoulder for support. “Nah, we're dating. Like with feelings and shit.” The smile he sends Donghyuck’s way is so fond; Donghyuck almost melts on the spot. 

“Oh my god,” Jaemin blathers. “Oh my god! _You guys!_ Why didn’t you say anything? This whole time I thought you were fuck buddies and was really worried for your friendship!” He almost looks like he’s going to cry, the sap. 

“Sorry, Nana,” Renjun giggles, resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. “We’re sort of playing a game to see who takes the longest to notice. Nothing personal.”

“Congratulations, you’re the first one to figure it out,” Donghyuck adds. 

Jaemin really does cry then. He wraps his arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them close. “Congratulations to _you!_ This is so great! I’m so fucking happy for you guys,” he wails. “And of course I was first. Those other idiots aren’t nearly as empathetic as me. Do I get a prize for being the most in tune with your feelings?”

“Not unless you wanna join the bet,” Donghyuck says. “What do you think: Mark or Jeno for last place? Loser owes the winner 30,000 won.”

Jaemin frowns and wipes at the tear stains on his cheeks. “Mark or Jeno? No way. It’ll totally be Jisung.” He seems very confident in this assertion, placing his bet without missing a beat. “He’s so innocent; it won’t even cross his mind that there’s something between you guys.”

Renjun and Donghyuck are both surprised by this choice, but Jaemin _does_ know Jisung best (besides maybe Chenle), so perhaps he’s right. They’ll just have to wait and find out. 

“Alright,” Donghyuck says, extending his hand. “Welcome to the bet. No telling the others, obviously, or doing anything to gain an advantage. We just watch and wait. That’s it.”

Jaemin takes his hand and shakes it. “Got it,” he says. “I hope you lovebirds are ready to lose.”

  
  


***

  
  


Renjun slips up big time when he accidentally texts the group chat something meant for Donghyuck. Jaemin has the unfortunate disadvantage of sitting next to Jeno when the message comes in:

**the one who lights up the world (3:34 PM):** can’t wait til tonight, been thinking about u all day 😩🥵

He wants nothing more than to shout to the world that his best friends are disgustingly _IN LOVE_ (!!!!) _,_ but he won’t. He’s loyal - and, okay, he wants to win the bet. 

So instead he stares down at his phone with a blank expression. He plays dumb when Jeno asks what it’s all about, and tries his best to act “normal” in the group chat to avoid raising suspicions. 

**bongsik’s dad (3:34 PM):** excuse me…?

 **president zhong (3:34 PM):** ummmm renjun? what the fuck?

 **fullsun (3:35 PM):** ohohoho, are those lewd emojis i see? 😏  
**fullsun (3:35 PM):** get it renjun 🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆

 **the one who lights up the world (3:38 PM):** whoops, autocorrect 

**mochisung (3:38 PM):** i don’t think that’s how autocorrect works…

 **nana (3:39 PM):** !!!!! fess up bitch!!

 **the one who lights up the world (3:39 PM):** no thanks

 **morkly (3:41 PM):** yoooooo renjun! wowww are u seeing someone? that’s great!   
**morkly (3:41 PM):** so happy for u bro!

 **president zhong (3:41 PM):** shut up mark why are u are so wholesome  
**president zhong (3:41 PM):** renjun spill the tea or i’ll spill ur blood

 **bongsik’s dad (3:41 PM):** scary…

 **the one who lights up the world (3:42 PM):** no tea to spill, just a stupid text to a tinder guy i might see later  
**the one who lights up the world (3:42 PM):** we haven’t even met, probably nothing will happen

 **nana (3:42 PM):** tinder? oh honey, you are way too good for that shitty excuse for an app

 **morkly (3:42 PM):** i thought u permanently swore off tinder after that last fiasco? be careful junnie

 **the one who lights up the world (3:42 PM):** eh, got bored

 **president zhong (3:43 PM):** okay but why does it seem like ur lying tho   
**president zhong (3:43 PM):** ive never known huang renjun to stoop so low as to send lewd emojis to a man he’s never met

 **bongsik’s dad (3:43 PM):** that’s true… maybe he has a secret boyfriend? 😳

 **fullsun (3:45 PM):** guys i think he’s telling the truth 

**nana (3:45 PM):** oh ??

 **fullsun (3:45 PM):** yeah, there’s no way anyone would willingly date renjun ㅋㅋㅋ

 **president zhong (3:45 PM):** LOL

 **the one who lights up the world (3:46 PM):** fuck you donghyuck 

**fullsun (3:46 PM):** take me out first 😘

 **the one who lights up the world (3:46 PM):** i will. by choking you with my bare hands.

 **fullsun (3:46 PM):** ooooh kinky ~ 😏

Now that Jaemin knows their flirting is legit, he feels his cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment. He shuts off his phone and places it face down on the coffee table. Jeno glances at him, concerned. 

“Jaemin?” He cocks his head to the side like a puppy. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin responds, trying to will the heat away from his face. “...just wondering who Renjun meant to text, that’s all.”

“It’s weird that he wouldn’t tell us,” Jeno muses, brow furrowed in the most impossibly cute way. 

“Yeah. Weird.” Jaemin’s voice sounds far away. He’s unaccustomed to hiding things from his roommate. 

Someone better win this bet soon, because lying to Jeno’s face is possibly the worst feeling in the world. 

  
  


***

  
  


Spring break rolls around, and with it, Donghyuck and Mark’s road trip back home.

Mark offers to drive, as he always does. Donghyuck’s family lives three houses down from his own, so it makes sense for them to travel together. They’ve got an entire week off school - which means an entire week eating real, home cooked meals and sleeping on comfortable beds. The boys can’t wait. 

Donghyuck lugs his suitcase down the dormitory stairs and out to Mark’s car, complaining the entire way. 

“You shouldn’t have packed so much, then,” Renjun rolls his eyes. He follows behind his boyfriend with a single duffel bag in tow. “How many outfits could you possibly need for a week?”

“Shut up, you think I look this good by cycling through the same clothes? I need _options,_ babe. It’s called fashion.”

“Literally only me, Mark, and your family will be seeing you but if you say so—”

The couple is still bickering when they finally approach Mark’s car. The eldest looks between them, a confused smile on his face. 

“Oh—Renjun, you’re coming too?”

“Yeah,” Renjun says, so casual that Mark wonders if he already knew this but forgot somehow. “I call shotgun.”

“Fucker!” Donghyuck shouts, and Renjun laughs, scrambling into the passenger seat. Mark, a little bit shell shocked, starts loading their things into the trunk. 

Once they’re on the road, he asks for clarity. 

“Uh… not to be rude but like… you’re staying with Hyuck, right? ‘Cause my family doesn’t have room for you,” Mark says, glancing over at Renjun. 

Renjun smiles, uncharacteristically considerate. “Yeah, don’t worry, hyung,” he says. “I’ll stay out of your hair.”

Mark reddens. “That’s not what I meant,” he flusters. “I guess I was just, like, surprised. Usually you stay with Jaemin.”

Traditionally, Renjun would have gone home with Jaemin instead. Since his own family is far away in China, these shorter breaks are usually spent with friends. It’s preferable to being alone at the dorm all week, especially when the campus is like a ghost town, and Jaemin’s mom makes excellent Chinese food. 

But of course, this time he’s going to be spending the break with Donghyuck. His _boyfriend._

“Meh, Hyuckie offered this time,” Renjun shrugs. “I thought it’d be fun to get a peek into his home life. More material to use for future blackmail, you know?”

“What Renjun _means_ to say is,” Donghyuck chimes in from the backseat, leaning dangerously forward, “he couldn’t bear the thought of being without me for a whole week, and so he _begged_ me to bring him home with me.” 

“Not true, asshole,” Renjun counters immediately. He twists his body to face Donghyuck and flicks him square in the forehead. “If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one doing the begging.”

“Please, Injunnie, we both know you can’t get enough of me—”

Renjun’s face burns a bright red - which Mark finds both cute and surprising - and he jumps at Donghyuck in what could only be an attempt to strangle him. Donghyuck laughs and continues to egg him on as Mark watches curiously from the rear-view mirror. 

He sighs as the noise level in the car skyrockets from all the play fighting. This is going to be a long ass ride. 

  
  


***

  
  


Spending the break together had, in fact, been Renjun’s idea. Not that he’d ever admit it. Donghyuck was exaggerating when he said he’d begged - he didn’t have to. Hyuck had been thrilled at the suggestion, and talked about how excited he was for days. Seeing the other so happy filled Renjun’s entire body with warmth. He was disgustingly fond, and he quickly found himself looking forward to the trip, as well.

Now they’re tangled together on Donghyuck’s couch, eating the snacks his mother made for them. His siblings have run off somewhere, leaving them alone in the living room. Some old sitcom plays on the television in the background. 

“This is nice,” Donghyuck croons, leaning over to kiss the side of Renjun’s head. “I can be as lovey dovey with you as I want and no one can stop me.”

They’d made the decision to tell Donghyuck’s family the truth just before their arrival. As a result, the Lees know everything. Donghyuck had explained about the bet and asked them not to say anything to Mark or Mark's family - a herculean task for a family of gossips. He knows it’s difficult for them to keep quiet, but having Renjun in their home to question and coddle keeps them placated. Even Donghyuck’s sister, who’s nose crinkles in distaste whenever she sees them together, seems to like Renjun a lot. 

( _“You two are disgustingly perfect for each other,” she’d said on the first night. “I can’t believe you found someone as evil as you are.”_

 _Donghyuck grinned in response. “That’s soulmate culture, baby.”_ )

“It is nice,” Renjun drawls. He leans into Donghyuck’s touch, nuzzling his head against him like a kitten. “I like spending time with you in like, a real house. Where we can eat real meals and sleep in the same bed without waking up with back pain.”

Donghyuck laughs and kisses the side of his head again. He can’t get enough of Renjun when he’s like this: soft and sweet and genuine. It’s so different from the regular sass he dishes out. Sassy Renjun is cute, but Soft Renjun makes him feel special. 

“Next year let’s get an apartment,” Soft Renjun mumbles, voice almost indistinguishable over the hum of the television. “I’m sick of living in a tiny dorm room. I wanna be domestic and have all our friends over and like, get a cat.”

Warmth blooms under Donghyuck’s cheeks. “That’d be great,” he says. While Jaemin and Jeno had moved off campus at the beginning of the school year, Donghyuck and Renjun opted to stay in the dorms to save money. But living together, in a real home? It sounds almost too good to be true. “Maybe we can bring Juliette.” He looks over at the black cat currently sleeping on the armchair across from them. Though she belongs to the whole family, Donghyuck has always been her favorite. 

“Sure,” Renjun says through a yawn. He’s sleepy, Donghyuck notices. This becomes even more apparent in the way he melds further into Donghyuck’s side, arms curling around his waist. “As long as we can get another cat, too. One that’s ours. And maybe a dog. They can be friends.”

Donghyuck thinks his heart might just burst. “Huang Renjun, are you saying you want to have fur babies with me?”

“Yeah.” It comes out in a whisper. Renjun is seconds away from falling asleep, and Donghyuck could not be more in love. “I want to have everything with you, Donghyuck.”

_Everything._

He quite likes the sound of that. 

  
  


***

  
  


Chenle is the next one to figure them out. 

The week of break quickly fades into obscurity as professors campus-wide assign shitloads of work upon their return. Chenle finds himself with a creative project and no supplies, so he makes plans to meet Renjun in the art studio. Renjun states that he’ll be there all week, working on his own hefty project, and that he’d be happy to lend him some paints. Chenle has never felt more grateful to have an artistic friend; turns out craft supplies are _not_ cheap. 

When he arrives at the art studio, he finds Renjun seated in front of a large canvas. The canvas is brightly painted with splashes of orange, yellow, red, brown. The sun shines from the center, illuminating the central figure: a portrait. Donghyuck’s portrait, smiling and surrounded by a halo of light. 

Chenle blinks. “Whoa,” he says. “That’s dope.”

Renjun jumps slightly at the sound, so absorbed in his painting that he hadn’t heard Chenle come in. 

“Hey,” he greets with a smile. He glances at the artwork with a humble sort of fondness. “Not bad, right? It’s not quite finished yet, but I’m pretty proud of this one.”

“It’s amazing,” Chenle responds without hesitation. He’s a bit star struck, honestly, knowing his friend can paint this well. He’s seen Renjun’s art before, of course, but this - this is a new level of incredible. “This is for a project?” he asks. “What’s the assignment?”

Renjun wipes some sweat off his brow, leaving a streak of yellow paint on his forehead. It looks kind of cute, so Chenle decides not to say anything. 

“Thanks,” Renjun responds. “We were given a motif and told to express an emotion with it. My motif was the sun, obviously.”

Chenle nods. That makes sense. “What’s the emotion?” he asks. 

Renjun looks back at the canvas, contemplative. “Well… what do you think?” He gestures towards the work of art, curious what emotions come through for others when they look at it. He knows what _he_ feels, but what will Chenle feel?

“Hmmm… it’s…” Chenle examines the piece slowly, taking in every unfinished detail of Donghyuck’s sparkling eyes, his upturned lips, the shining rays of sunlight behind him. “It’s very… warm? Though I guess warmth isn’t an emotion.” He furrows his brows. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, looking at this... it's like you’re in love with Donghyuck.”

Chenle’s too busy ruminating on the painting to notice, but Renjun’s lips lift in the smallest, most gentle smile. “I see,” he says. 

“What is it supposed to express?”

There’s a beat of silence. Then, without taking his eyes off the painted visage of his boyfriend, Renjun answers: “Oh, you got it right. It’s love.”

At first Chenle just nods, satisfied with himself for getting it correct. “I knew it,” he says. Then it hits him, suddenly and with force, and his eyes go comically wide. “Wait—”

Renjun can’t help but laugh at the look on his friend’s face. This reaction only causes Chenle to splutter more, and as his brain catches up to the present, he grows increasingly more scandalized. 

“Are you saying—you’re—are you in love with Donghyuck?!”

A grin. “Yeah.”

“WHAT—HOLY—” Chenle lets out a chain of expletives in Chinese, and Renjun nearly doubles over in laughter. “Are you going to tell him?!”

“He already knows,” Renjun chimes, reaching out to pat Chenle on the shoulder in an attempt to stop him from choking on his own spit. “The feeling’s mutual.”

“Oh my fuck,” Chenle nearly whispers. It seems the shock has knocked all of the volume out of his normally loud voice. His eyes grow impossibly larger and rounder as he puts together recent events: “The group text. You going to his place for break. The fucking… thigh thing. You pieces of shit! You lied straight to my face!”

“Relax,” Renjun chuckles. He’s unable to keep the grin out of his voice, even with his best friend swearing up a storm in front of him. “We’re betting on who figures it out last. We planned on telling you all right away, but this was way more fun. Jaemin already knows, but you’re the only other one.”

Chenle stares at Renjun in complete and utter disbelief. “Of course you fucking assholes would turn this into a game,” he says, shaking his head slowly. “Well… at least I didn’t lose. I guess I have to keep this secret now?”

Renjun nods. “You got it.”

A heavy sigh fills the space between them. “Fine,” Chenle says. He takes another look at the painting and wants to gag at how _intimate_ it suddenly seems. “So… you and Donghyuck, huh…?”

If Renjun’s face were a work of art (which, let’s be real, it practically is), Chenle would say that in this moment, it’s primary emotion is complete, blissful happiness. 

“Yeah,” Renjun sighs wistfully. “Me and Donghyuck.”

  
  


***

  
  


Several weeks pass. 

Nothing changes. 

“Are these three even human?!” Donghyuck complains from where he lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “How have they not noticed yet? This is getting ridiculous.”

“I don’t know, but I’m getting bored,” Renjun sighs. “Maybe we should amp it up?”

Donghyuck sits up and glances over at his boyfriend. “What do you mean?” he asks. 

Renjun shrugs. “Like, I don’t know. We could start being more touchy and flirty in front of them. Call each other cute pet names. You know, coupley shit.”

“Hmm,” Donghyuck muses. “Can I set a picture of you as my phone background?”

“Fuck, that’s good. Yeah. I’ll set one of you as mine, too.” Renjun reaches to pull out his phone, but before he can begin to scroll through his photo album, Donghyuck rushes across the room and plops down next to him. 

“Say cheese!” Donghyuck says, holding up his phone for a selfie. He presses his face as close to Renjun’s as humanly possible, and snaps a photo. Then he leans over and kisses his cheek, taking a second picture for good measure. “It’s better if it’s a photo of both of us,” he grins. 

Renjun’s cheeks are red from the shock of Donghyuck’s sudden actions. He shakes his head, fondness seeping through his annoyed facade. “Send me that one,” he says, pointing to the picture of Donghyuck kissing his cheek. “And let’s take one more.”

Pleased, Donghyuck readies for another shot. This time, Renjun is the one to lean over and kiss Donghyuck’s cheek, catching him by surprise.

“Now we’ll match,” Renjun smiles. He holds up his phone and shows off the new lock screen. Donghyuck sets his to the mirrored image immediately. 

They make sure to show off their new couple backgrounds as much as possible. Renjun leaves his phone on the lunch table, facing up. Donghyuck finds any excuse to pull his out to look things up, play music, show someone a picture, or to check the time. Jaemin and Chenle notice the photos almost immediately and make sure to tease them in private. Jisung notices them, too, and gives Donghyuck a weird look - but says nothing. Mark sees Renjun’s and assumes he lost a bet of some sort. 

“I will at this rate,” Renjun grumbles. 

“What?”

“Oh, Nothing.”

Clearly, the phone backgrounds are not enough. Over the course of the week, Renjun and Donghyuck drop several more hints.

They sit impossibly close, thighs and shoulders touching, whenever the chance arises. They wear each other’s clothes. They hold hands on the way to class. They flirt, _a lot._

Jeno calls them weird. Jisung says “Hyuck hyung is just like that.”

At this point, the hints are less hints and more statements. But their friends are dumbasses, and need everything spelled out for them one letter at a time. 

Lunches have become the prime time for such demonstrations. 

“Look, Injunnie,” Hyuck says on Thursday, “Costar says we have good sexual compatibility. How interesting~!”

Renjun leans over to glance at the astrology app on Donghyuck’s phone, his face hovering unnecessarily close to the other’s. “Huh,” he answers. “That sure is interesting.”

Jeno, sitting across from them, snorts. “Yeah, right,” he says. “You guys argue like, all the time. How can you be compatible when you’re always bickering?”

Donghyuck looks up and blinks at his poor, unsuspecting friend. “Oh, Jen,” he says, voice laced with pity. “Are you kidding? A relationship without a little fire is boring. The bickering is what keeps things spicy. Right, babe?”

If their faces were any closer, they’d be kissing. Once again, Renjun laments the lack of brain cells his friends possess as he stares intensely at Donghyuck. 

“For once, I agree with you,” he responds. 

“See.” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Jeno and slings an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun doesn’t take his eyes off Donghyuck’s lips. 

Jeno takes in, well, everything - and gives them a horrified look. “Are y’all seeing this?” he nearly shrieks, throwing his hands up in the air and gesturing wildly. 

“Seeing what?” Chenle chimes in from Jeno’s left. 

The pout on Jeno’s face rivals that of an animated dog who's just been told the last piece of bacon is already gone.

“Forget it,” he says. “I know you guys are just messing with me anyway.” And he stabs his lunch with a fork. 

  
  


***

  
  


At the end of the week, Yukhei approaches them as they’re sprawled out in the quad, doing last minute assignments and basking in the springtime sun. 

“Yo, Yukhei, what’s up, bro?” Mark greets enthusiastically. Yukhei extends his hand and pulls Mark in for a bro hug, then Jeno. 

“Not much, man,” he grins. “Chenle, Hyuck, Jisung, Jaemin.” He nods at the group in greeting. A chorus of “heys” chime in response. 

Renjun is lying with his head in Donghyuck’s lap. “What about me? I don’t get a greeting?” he teases, squinting through the sun to glance up at Yukhei. 

He visibly seems to buffer for a moment. “Ah, I actually came to talk to you. Was hoping to catch you alone, but…” Yukhei glances nervously at the rest of the group, who now seem Very Interested in his presence. 

Renjun sits up and scoots further away from Donghyuck than he’s been all week. Donghyuck frowns. 

“Oh, what’s up?” Renjun asks with a tilt of his head. 

Yukhei actually _blushes_ then. He scratches at the back of his neck, eyes darting nervously. “Uh, I was wondering if you’re free this weekend,” he says. “There’s this art event I thought you might like, and we could go together. I mean, if you want to.”

It’s cute. Yukhei is cute, in his own dopey-jock sort of way. Renjun is certainly flattered, but not interested for obvious reasons. He already knows his answer, but he is acutely aware of the seven pairs of eyes trained carefully on him. They’re awaiting his next move, and it makes him feel powerful. He decides to revel in it for a moment. 

“Oh, that’s sweet of you to offer,” he says. Yukhei smiles, hopeful. 

Next to Renjun, Donghyuck tenses at the lack of an outright rejection. He aggressively flips to the next page in the textbook he was reading (or rather, pretending to read), as if trying to assert how little he cares about this conversation. Renjun, obviously, knows better than that. 

He decides to let Yukhei down quickly to avoid pissing Donghyuck off further. 

“Unfortunately, I already have plans to go to that event with someone else,” Renjun continues, trying to keep his voice gentle. “And I… I have feelings for that person. I’m sorry.”

Yukhei’s eyes go wide in surprise. So do Mark's and Jeno’s. Jisung’s eyes, on the other hand, narrow. 

“Oh, right, of course,” Yukhei babbles, face burning red. “I understand. Sorry for the interruption.”

He runs off before Renjun has the chance to say anything more. 

After a few moments of tense silence, Jisung coughs. “You didn’t have to lie to the poor guy,” he says, a deep frown on his face. “If you’re not interested, just say so.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. How goddamn obvious does he have to be? 

“I wasn’t lying,” he says. Then he plops back down into his boyfriend’s lap. Beneath him, he feels the muscles in Donghyuck’s thighs relax. 

  
  


***

  
  


Tensions are high as the bet reaches its climax. Jeno, Mark and Jisung all seem sufficiently suspicious now - it's only a matter of who breaks first. The following days are spent in almost agonizing anticipation. It’s like waiting for election results, or lottery numbers. Who will go home 30,000 won richer? Right now, it seems like anyone’s game. 

Donghyuck is already stressed about the bet when he gets a devastating phone call. The news shatters any resolve he had for winning. 

It’s game night again. Donghyuck emerges from Jaemin and Jeno’s kitchen looking like a ghost. His face is drained of all color, and his hands are shaking. Renjun immediately stands from where he’s playing Uno on the floor, face painted with concern. 

“What’s wrong, Hyuckie?” Mark calls from the couch. Everyone stops what they’re doing as the atmosphere shifts. Donghyuck takes a wobbly step forward. 

“Juliette got hit by a car,” he finally says, voice cracking. “She… she didn’t make it.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. Then, Renjun is at his side, pulling him into a tight hug. The others slowly congregate around them as Donghyuck cries, softly at first, then in full heaving sobs. 

Nobody is quite sure what to say. They all know how much Donghyuck loved that cat. He’d had her since he was ten years old, had picked her out at the shelter and named her after his favorite song. Just a few weeks ago he’d been talking about bringing her with him to his next home. Now she’s gone. 

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Renjun whispers into Donghyuck’s hair, pressing his cheek close for comfort. He rubs gentle circles into his back with his thumbs. Donghyuck clings readily. 

Jeno (always the cat lover, always sentimental) cries, too. Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung offer what little condolences they can muster. Mark stands close to Renjun and Donghyuck, a hand resting softly on Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

None of them know how long it takes for Donghyuck to calm down. But once he does, Renjun suggests turning their game night into a memorial service for Juliette. 

“We can pull up our favorite photos of her and tell our best stories,” he says. “And we can perform her song. I know you still know all the words. I’ll sing it with you.”

The plan is a success. Thirty minutes later and the seven of them are swaying together, singing through tears and laughter, arms slung over shoulders. Donghyuck pulls away slightly from Mark to bury his nose in Renjun's neck, eyes puffy from tears but a genuine smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Injunnie,” he whispers. He presses the smallest kiss to his collarbone. 

Renjun smiles at Donghyuck with all the love and tenderness in the world. “Of course, baby,” he says. “You know we’re always here for you.”

Chenle jumps onto Renjun’s back, disrupting their moment. “Hey, lovebirds, come show us the Juliette choreo again. Jaemin says he doesn’t know it.”

“WHAT?”

Donghyuck starts yelling about how Jaemin is a disgrace to shawols everywhere and stalks over to give him a piece of his mind. Renjun laughs, fond, and follows after him. 

Meanwhile, Mark is left standing in the corner of the room as his six best friends run rampant. Though he has never doubted the affection any of them have for Donghyuck, he hadn’t expected things to go quite like this. Mark thinks of how Renjun easily took charge of Operation: Cheer Up Hyuck and how vulnerable Donghyuck had looked in his arms. He thinks of how normally, _he_ is the one rushing to Donghyuck’s side when he’s hurt, and how this time he was beaten to the punch. But Mark doesn’t feel jealous. In fact, he feels happy. 

Suddenly, everything makes sense. 

  
  


***

  
  


“You and Renjun sure have gotten close lately.”

Donghyuck doesn’t bother looking up at Mark, instead choosing to focus on the game he’s playing on his phone. “Uh huh,” he responds, noncommittal. “That’s what happens when you live with someone in what’s practically a closet, hyung.”

Mark lets out a frustrated sigh, cheeks flushed pink as he struggles with how to let Donghyuck know that _he knows._ The chemistry textbook on his lap has been long forgotten - all he can focus on is weedling the truth out of his childhood friend. 

“No, like, you've gotten _close,_ ” he practically squeaks. “Like. Okay. You like him, right? Like, like like.”

Donghyuck finally abandons his game of candy crush and turns to look at Mark. His eyes are wide in a mixture of surprise, amusement, and embarrassment. 

“Mark. Are you feeling okay? You just said the word ‘like’ six times.”

Mark blushes an even deeper red, clearly embarrassed by this subject matter. “Stop deflecting!” he says. “Are you and Renjun a thing or not? You are, right?”

Donghyuck lets out a sigh and drapes himself dramatically across Mark’s bed. “God dammit, hyung. You couldn’t have noticed, like, next week or something? I was so _close,_ ” he whines. “Goodbye, new eyeshadow palette...”

The non-answer only confuses Mark more, causing his brow to furrow and nose to scrunch up like a rabbit’s. “What are you talking about?” he asks. 

“Renjun and I bet on who would figure us out last,” Donghuck finally explains. “I just lost 30,000 won because of you.”

Mark’s eyes go comically wide. “Yo, what?!” he shrieks. “So you _are_ dating?”

“Yes, hyung. Isn’t it obvious?”

“I mean…” Mark thinks of all the evidence he’d compiled, ready to present to Donghyuck like a lawyer in court. “Yeah. You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Donghyuck snorts. “No offense, Mark, but you can be sort of oblivious sometimes. It’s cute, but certainly not your strength.”

Mark pouts and tugs on the sleeve of Donghyuck’s (Renjun’s) hoodie. Donghyuck makes a mental note to pay more attention to him in the coming weeks; he only gets clingy like this when he’s feeling particularly left behind. Donghyuck feels a tinge of guilt - he’s been so caught up in spending every waking moment with Renjun that this is his first real time alone with Mark in months. 

“Not fair, Hyuckie,” Mark whines. “I’ve known you since you were five. Of course I’d notice something’s up! I can’t believe you bet against me.”

Donghyuck reaches over to pat Mark affectionately on the head. “I’m sorry, Markie,” he coos. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m kind of glad I lost. Not telling you was sort of driving me crazy.”

“Oh, no,” Mark says, the realization settling in. “Am I going to have to listen to you gush about Renjun all the time now? I dunno if I can handle that.”

Donghyuck grins. 

“Let me start by telling you about the first time he sucked my—”

Mark covers his ears in record time, drowning out Donghyuck’s laughter with an aggressive chorus of LA LA LA LA LAs.

  
  


***

  
  


Now that he’s lost the bet, it all has become very boring for Donghyuck. He whines to Renjun every night, lamenting the stupidity of their friends and wishing this would all just be over already. This was never meant to be more than a few weeks of fun - now it’s been months, and hiding their relationship (even if they aren’t really _hiding_ it anymore) is getting tiring. 

“I’m over thissssss,” Donghyuck complains. “Can’t you forfeit? Or can I tell Jisung, and we pretend he figured it out on his own, and then we use Jaemin’s money to go on a nice date?”

“As much as I admire your evil plans to con our friend out of his money,” Renjun says with an eye roll, “I doubt that would go over well.” He sets down the paintbrush he’s using and turns to face Donghyuck. “I’m getting tired of this too, though. I want everyone to know you’re mine. The secret boyfriend thing was hot for a while, but now it’s just annoying.”

“Tell me about it. If I have to sit through another cute boy asking you out, I might actually commit murder.”

Renjun worries at his bottom lip with his teeth as he tries to think of a solution. “I mean, we could just tell them. But that seems rather anticlimactic.”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck sighs. “And Jaemin would probably complain. He’s more invested in this bet than we are, at this point.”

The two boys stare at each other, unsure of how to solve this dilemma. They don’t want to cheat, don’t want to tell them outright, and don’t want to wait however long it’ll be before Jeno and Jisung speak up. There has to be another solution - one that still results in a winner of the bet and a public relationship. 

After a few minutes, Renjun seems to have come up with something. He pulls out his phone and starts to type furiously. 

“Alright, I think I know what we can do,” he says. He grabs Donghyuck’s hand and sends him a mischievous grin that looks about one villain montage away from an evil laugh. “Get ready to put on a show.”

  
  


***

  
  


Donghyuck sits on top of the lone table in the art studio, legs latched tightly around Renjun’s waist and hands cupping his face. Countless palettes and paint brushes have been pushed aside for what Renjun calls “the perfect plan” and what Donghyuck calls “a convenient excuse to make out in public.” Renjun’s hands rest underneath Donghyuck’s shirt, pressing lightly into bare skin. Donghyuck leans down and presses a kiss to his mouth. 

“How much are we hoping to traumatize them?” he whispers, a smirk playing at his lips. “Because I have no qualms about getting real nasty on this countertop while our friends watch.”

Renjun raises a brow and tugs Donghyuck closer. “Well, we don’t want to _completely_ ruin Jisung’s innocence,” he says. “Or give Jeno a heart attack. So maybe no hands in pants, but everything else is fine.”

Donghyuck laughs and presses their foreheads together. “Got it. When will they be here, again?” he asks. Renjun had texted the group chat asking for assistance moving some heavy boxes around in the art studio. After some prodding from Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung both agreed to come help. Of course they have no idea what they are _really_ getting themselves into. 

“Actually, wait, I don’t care. I just want to make out as long as possible. Let’s get on with it.”

“So impatient,” Renjun says, rolling his eyes. “Come here, then.”

Renjun leans up and kisses him, slow and sweet. Donghyuck melts into it easily - one hand slides down to caress Renjun’s neck, while the other cards through his hair. He uses his calves to pull him in closer, trapping him against the edge of the desk. 

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to heat up. Renjun licks into Donghyuck’s mouth and presses as close as their current position will allow, hands roaming. Donghyuck lets out a contented hum and kisses back eagerly. 

By the time their friends arrive to “help move boxes,” Renjun and Donghyuck have gotten so lost in making out that they’ve nearly forgotten the original purpose of this. It isn’t until Chenle lets out one of his dolphin screeches that they even realize they have company. 

They part, breathing heavily and grinning at each other with dopey smiles. 

“Jesus,” Chenle shrieks, shielding his eyes. “Give a guy a warning next time.”

Renjun laughs and takes in the shell shocked expressions of Jisung and Jeno next to him. Mark is there, too, staring off at the wall and blushing intensely. Lastly is Jaemin, whose smile is bordering on manic. 

“Oh, good, the gang’s all here,” Renjun says. He pats Donghyuck’s thigh. “Boxes are over there. Gotta move ‘em out of the way for a figure drawing session that's happening tomorrow.”

“What?!” Chenle complains. “You mean there’s actually heavy boxes?”

Renjun ignores Chenle in favor of glancing over at Jeno. The boy looks even more like a lost puppy than he usually does, which is saying something.

“You okay, Jen?”

This seems to shake him out of whatever internal monologue he was having. “Ehh? Are we… are we not going to talk about this…?” He gestures at the couple, eyes wide in disbelief. “Why were you guys… I mean… you were kissing…!”

Donghyuck bursts out laughing, leaning forward onto Renjun for support. 

“Good observation, Jeno,” he says. 

“Oh my god,” Jisung suddenly speaks. His face has hardened like a detective who has cracked a particularly disturbing case. “Donghyuck is the secret boyfriend.”

 _“FINALLY,”_ Jaemin nearly explodes, falling to the ground dramatically. “Do you know how hard it’s been to keep this secret?! I’ve been dying to talk about it for so long! _SO LONG!_ I don’t even care about the bet anymore; I just want to celebrate Renhyuck’s love.”

“What’s a renhyuck?”

_“What bet?”_

Renjun sighs. “Gather around, kids, because this is the last time I’m explaining this…”

  
  


***

  
  


Lots of screaming and a full questions panel later, everyone is finally up to date. It feels good to finally have everything out in the open. Donghyuck laces his fingers with Renjun’s and doesn’t let go. Renjun kisses him in front of everyone, much to Chenle and Jisung’s chagrin. 

There’s only one thing left to settle. 

“So who gets the 30,000 won?” Jaemin asks. 

Donghyuck and Renjun exchange glances. Donghyuck lifts his shoulders in a silent “not up to me” and Renjun shrugs.

“Eh… you can have it,” he says, nodding to Jaemin. “I lost interest in the bet a while ago. Besides, I already have the best prize in the world - my Hyuckie.” He nuzzles into Donghyuck’s neck affectionately, causing the others to react in varying degrees of horror and disgust.

“Ugh, you guys are so gross,” Jisung whines, his face scrunched up in distaste. “Whenever I get a boyfriend, I’ll never act like this!”

The group erupts into chaos at the statement, a flurry of teasing and “how do you know”s and laughter. Renjun and Donghyuck lock eyes amidst the shouting and share a soft, meaningful smile. Their friends are wild, sure, but that’s what makes life interesting. And while this may have started out as a game to mess with said friends, that doesn’t mean the fun is over now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag.

No, definitely not. The fun is just getting started.

***  
  
  


_BONUS: SEVERAL MONTHS LATER_

Donghyuck adjusts the canvas against the wall one last time, finally satisfied with the placement. “There,” he says, nodding with certainty. “Perfect.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you insist on putting that painting up,” he says. His voice is laced with what sounds like irritation, but Donghyuck knows better. He knows that he’s really just embarrassed. “Isn’t it weird to have a portrait of yourself hanging above your bed?”

“But it’s more than a portrait of myself,” Donghyuck scoffs. “You know that. It’s your art! You’re an _artist,_ babe; artists hang their art up. That’s what it’s for. And anyway, I love this piece. It reminds me of how much of a sap you are.”

He stares up at the colorful painting, at the bright sun and the shining halo of light surrounding his own soft features. When he’d first seen it, he’d cried. And when they’d first moved into their shared apartment, he’d begged Renjun to let him put it up. It hadn’t been an easy battle to win.

“Now you need to paint one of Selene and Jojo,” Donghyuck continues. He looks over at where their two kittens are curled up against each other, sleeping peacefully. “We can put it next to their food bowls.”

Renjun glances at the animals with a mixture of endearment and apprehension. “Remind me again why we thought it’d be a good idea to get _two_ kittens?” He sighs. “This is the calmest I’ve seen them all week. It’s like raising toddlers.”

Donghyuck grins and hooks his chin on Renjun’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him in a back hug. “You’re the one who said you wanted them,” he teases.

“I did, didn’t I?” Renjun hums and leans back to rest against Donghyuck. “I said I wanted everything.”

The memory causes a warmth to spread from his stomach to the tips of his fingertips. 

“That was some real smooth talking, you know,” Donghyuck says with a laugh. “You said it so casually, but I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.”

Renjun smiles. “I know,” he says. “I meant it though.”

And he does. However, as much as he wants to experience anything and everything with Donghyuck, he’s also perfectly content living as they are now - in their tiny apartment, with their two tiny cats. He doesn’t need to be on the quest for “everything” and all that that word entails.

After all, he already has it.

**Author's Note:**

> why yes i did name all of donghyuck's fictional cats after shinee songs, and what about it
> 
> please comment and let me know what you liked/didn't like! i genuinely don't know how i feel about this one and i wrote it with almost no editing so any feedback is greatly appreciated! 🥺
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3)! i need nctzen friends


End file.
